User talk:Invincible Rogue/Archive1
W/Mo Unstoppable Forge Runner *may you please change your vote from this build,as you can see everyone else knows it works and your vote made it from great to good:(.--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I *oh and on your Any/Any build, it cant happen :/ only 3 PvE only skills per bar.--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I is that for in game or for the wiki? And as for my vote, I hate run builds that can't give a continuous speed boost. I will boost the Innovation score, though, very good idea just needs a better elite and another speed boost.Invincible Rogue 15:17, 15 January 2008 (EST) :thanks:)--[[User:Aesthetic|'AESTHE']][[User talk:Aesthetic|'T']]I Mystic Speeder I appreciate someone actually bothering to look at the build rather than just dismissing instantly it as something similar to the dark silence runner. Judging by various comments you have left around here I would judge you to be a skilled runner. Any further input is appreciated. BTW. You may get a kick out of this. My only excuse for doing it is someone said, "hrm... wonder if 3D can do this in HM..." so I kind of couldn't resist giving it a try. I was...pleasantly surprised that it worked. I figure it is an excellent demonstration of the truly ridiculous absorption potential of this build. Kelvin Greyheart 20:40, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Good job on that, we have a crazy durable D/P build on here that you might look at. Your build is in fact much closer to that than any other builds, sharing all but 2 skills. I am Unstoppable is nice for HM for anti cripple and armor bonus, if you brought that instead of maybe watchful intervention or something then you could swap conviction with dark escape (you would need to fix your attributes a little though). try killing that. well i'll give you some suggestions in the morning, g2g for now, will try to test your build when i can, but i've been hit hard by lag recently. shadow form is also fun to play with : DInvincible Rogue 21:35, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::With the armor stacking nerf unstoppable will really only add 1 point of armor on top of conviction. The DP build is all but identical, and if shadowstepping isn't highly desirable I would say just as good. I simply prefer the twin interventions over pious restoration and vital boon. Guess it depends on the area, if there are some conditions, the D/P is better (though I usually go /mo for veil (not for removal, but as a prevention when used with VoS), and mending touch because it works on barbed trap), and if you want speed you use DC. :::You wouldnt have conviction though, i said you could swap it for damage halving dark escape Invincible Rogue 16:00, 1 February 2008 (EST) Template In response to your question, go right ahead. Anything I have can be considered to be released under the generic GNU license, or without any licensing at all, unless explicitly stated otherwise. Any other questions can either be left here or on my talk page. Sorry for the delayed response. Internet was down for a bit. cedave ( _buildpage) 20:14, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :On one quick note, I'd quickly get over your obsession with speed boosts around here. Most good builds can't carry a constant boost without spec-ing into things they shouldn't be. If you're ever in doubt, just take a look at my Failed Builds Repertoire, a.k.a. Builds that I've run in game forever, but didn't make it through vetting here for various reasons. (If you're confused as to what this comment is meant to say, ignore everything after "If you're ever in doubt..". My point was made in the first sentences; I simply had to apply a long-standing joke that applies to myself.) cedave ( _buildpage) 20:18, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::Thank you for the templates, what I meant about speed boosts on my page was builds for PvE running, such as, for example, the Droknar's Forge run. I see many builds that look like someone just threw in a speed boost and some healing with some hex counter and anti knockdown, but those builds, in my opinion, don't cut it as wiki builds. Honestly, almost anything will work for that run, but we need to have the best builds on the wiki, such as with the new D/A run build which is actually the first wikified build that is actually the best of its kind. To be honest, I do the run all the time with Charging Strike, "I am unstoppable!", and Hex Breaker. If you wanna see what I mean, my in game name is the same as my username here.Invincible Rogue 21:08, 13 April 2008 (EDT) UR NOT ONLINE ^ Pm me when you fix that =D-- The Assassin 21:30, 24 May 2008 (EDT) :LOL, i was seriously laughing when I finally read that. I'm sorry, lol. Invincible Rogue 21:09, 26 May 2008 (EDT) So You like Dorks run builds? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:05, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :yep, i'm an expert at running. working on being able to do a full droks run with 2 skills =P Invincible Rogue 13:55, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::Bamph and Dash?-- The Assassin 14:10, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::I cant run wortha crap XD Wikiguru 22:19, 12 September 2008 (EDT) heh i have been inspired by you. and i probably beat you in RA with it a couple of times. watch out, hamstring+firestorm=a deadly combination. Takeyourpills55 10:19, 28 June 2008 (EDT) 2 skill runner Deadly Paradox+Shadow Form with conset, true story. Or Dwarven Stability+Dark Escape :P-- 02:01, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :Using cons is cheating >.> [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 21:24, 26 October 2008 (EDT) ::Is using BAMPH cheating?--ツThe Gates Assassin 22:35, 26 October 2008 (EDT) :::Only if you aren't Gaile [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 22:09, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::::So no?--ツThe Gates Assassin 22:21, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::::If you use BAMPH, you have to give me a cookie for each point of hp you have [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 22:24, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::With BAMPH, I might only have to give you 55 cookies--ツThe Gates Assassin 06:11, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Doesn't BAMPH! give you like 5,000 hp? [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 16:43, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::If I target myself, but if I just kill stuff with it I don't have to.--ツThe Gates Assassin 17:24, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Two cookies for each point of damage then. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 17:27, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::0.0 How about the Dungeon rampage skill (move 3000% faster for...ever) and stop taking damage. Oh and I'd take dash too.--ツThe Gates Assassin 18:00, 28 October 2008 (EDT) User:Fire Tock/Race Contest JOIN!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Win']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 16:33, 9 November 2008 (EST) A/Me Perm-SF Anywhere Runner When you said "lack of healing skills that go through Shadow Form", I listed some healing skills for the optional slot such as Shadow Refuge, Feigned Neutrality, and Death's Charge. The build doesn't require a healing skill, but you can put that as your optional. If you would like your vote to stand, so be it, but I would appreciate it if you could take my rebuttal into consideration if you want to change your vote. Thank you. --- Blades of Valor 19:21, 16 December 2008 (EST) : err.... Yeah... About that.... >.> <.< *Ritalin has worn off* >.> [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 19:29, 16 December 2008 (EST) ::Oh and btw that doesn't change the # score, since it already had a 5 in universality. :) The 4 in effectiveness is because it's got mediocre speed, which is just a drawback of Shadow Form, and speed, in my opinion, is a core principal of the effectiveness score of a run build or a farm build. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 19:31, 16 December 2008 (EST) Fair enough! --- Blades of Valor 20:52, 16 December 2008 (EST) Bye I /uninstalled and may not be back for a while. Happy running and fooling people in Beacon's! oh that was me on your other wiki page, by the way. Shinomori 19:20, 31 December 2008 (EST) :Again? =( Happy new years. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 13:12, 1 January 2009 (EST) ::Unfortunately. Happy new years to you, too! :::Forgot to sign. Shinomori 22:56, 1 January 2009 (EST) W/any CS Runner If you would put your running knowledge to use on the discussion page and/or in your rating of the Build:W/any Charging Strike runner I would greatly appreciate it. Shinomori 17:57, 2 January 2009 (EST) :Thanks! Shinomori 18:36, 2 January 2009 (EST) And while you're at it/since you know about running I'd appreciate comments/'votes' on the W/Me Charge Runner. --'-Chao 13:29, 5 January 2009 (EST) :not to mention Build:R/D Serpent's Vow, *cough*. And come online, your money is rotting. --'-Chao ' 13:14, 11 January 2009 (EST) Removed Vote Um...your vote was removed from the rating section of Build:W/any Charging Strike runner. Re-vote please! :D '10:13, 16 January 2009' :lol at Shino, you're ''almost as bad as me. The BM's can be quite gay. --'-Chao ' 10:21, 16 January 2009 (EST) Mindbender Means any build can have a variant for perma ims as long as they have like one other ims-- Relyk_||_[[User talk:Relyk|'I hammers u!']] 14:59, 17 January 2009 (EST) Hey I improved the Escape Runner to cover all the variants of running with escape that there are. Since we have quite few people who vote on run builds I'd ask you to vote again on it. If you find some single bar bad, just suggest improvements for it and don't trashvote because of it. -- 05:10, 16 February 2009 (EST) Elona Reach M+B as Warrior I have been told that it is possible to do a charging strike build to run Elona reach Mish + Bonus as a War. Every time I have tried with a chargeing strike build it falls short when encountering the mesmer boss (especially with extra spawns when carrying crystal), can you confirm a working Warrior build for elona reach? --MrPaladin 20:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:R/D_VoS_Speed_Runner ^ Be my sock? --'-Chaos-' 20:31, 26 February 2009 (UTC) thanks --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 00:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :NP. Anytime ^_^ [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 05:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Build:A/D Dark Shadow Forge Runner Hey, could you look over this again? Feel free to make any necessary changes to make it the best possible. I'm not too great with running builds :/ Life 04:43, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Also, if you could look over and fix/merge these....Build:Any/A Generic SF Runner, Build:Any/D Generic Forge Runner, Build:D/A Dwarven Droks Runner, and Build:D/A Unstoppable Droks Dervish. Sorry to keep going but..Which of these should be archived/deleted? Build:Mo/A Blessed Dasher or Build:Mo/A PnH Runner or Build:Mo/A Blessed Shadow Runner? Gogogo Master runner :P. Life 06:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::I don't say he's a bad runner, but I wonder how the heck it became such a big deal and what he has done for that reputation. The /D is bad atm, D/A's both work, Mo/A's are not that good/are mostly innovative jokes :< --'-Chaos-' 12:23, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::His record times page is nice lol. You can fix them as well btw. Life 16:23, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I've never measured my times, and not going to before I fix my D/A D: I already fixed the D/A's and trashed the rest before this issue was noted. I'll fix the Monks and Any's later if I feel for it. --'-Chaos-' 16:27, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Alright, sounds good. Life 16:36, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Haha I'll get to it tomorrow have to go tonight >.< I think I can work it though. =] [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:40, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm thinking perhaps merge the Mo/A ones into one simply labeled "Shadow Runner" prof=mo/a divine=12+1+1 Shadow=12 healing=3optionaldashescapeDwarven stability]am unstoppableoptionalChargeprison/build The elite slot could be PaH or SB. Blessed light works, it just isn't as fast. The healing slot could be heart of shadow, shadow sanctuary, healing touch, divine intervention, watchful spirit, feigned neutrality, etc. Agree? Yes? No? As for the dervish builds, the dwarven runner is basically a variant. I'd say merge it with the unstoppable runner. Change the template to this: prof=d/a myst=11+1 shadow=8 deadly=4of silencedashhasteam unstoppableoptionaloptionalchargeprison/build The optionals would be don't trip, you move like a dwarf, dark escape, dwarven stability, feigned neutrality, shadow sanctuary, heart of shadow, feel no pain, etc. Death's charge on its own isn't bad for healing. Now for the assassin prof=a/any shadow=12+1+1 deadly=3+1formdashoptionaloptionalam unstoppableoptionalchargeprison/build This is a very flexible build. The first 2 optionals can be: Storm Chaser, natural stride, dark escape, or harrier's haste (if you use a/d). The 3rd one can be don't trip, dwarven stability, fleeting stability, or a healing skill. Now for the any ones. prof=Any/Assassin Shadow=12 Deadly=12FormDashescapestabilityam unstoppableoptionalchargeprison/build The optional is a heal of your choice. The speed boosts can also be replaced with drunken master for warrior's and paragons to maintain their fragile energy supply. Dervishes are better off using vow of silence and pious haste. Rangers can use natural stride, dodge, or zojun's haste instead of dark escape. Mesmers should dump points into fast casting. Necros don't have anything useful. Eles with low titles can bring armor of mist, or aura of restoration if they want the healing. Note that with 76 energy, they can run past ice imps without fear of mind freeze, so use energy storage. Monks can use Divine intervention or heal area, etc. Ritualists could use generous was tsungrai but I would rather bring an assassin heal. prof=Any/Derv wind=10 earthp=10of silencehastehastestabilityam unstoppableregenerationoptionalrestoration/build Dwarven stability can be replaced with fleeting/don't trip, it's mainly there for stretches where enchanted haste will get screwed up. Pious restoration can be a large heal. Bring a long lasting enchantment in the optional. Faithful intervention, illusion of weakness, aura of restoration, etc. Rangers can drop the healing and bring speed boosts of their own, warriors can do the same. Paragons should switch fall back for enchanted haste and the lengthened harrier's haste will synergize with it. Elementalists can take aura of restoration or armor of mist. School now finsh later [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 11:51, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Mara's Droks time is better than yours. Life 11:10, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't care, he did his before they nerfed shadowsteps. That added about a minute or so onto the run. He also said that he got 1:10 in Talus Chute. I think the guy timing him could've screwed up. Regardless, he and I are friends so I don't care. =P [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 21:48, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::A minute is a lie! You don't cast the shadowsteps that often. Anyways, he double stepped all throughout talus. He said that would piss you off btw, which is why I said it. Life 22:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::A minute is not a lie. Count how many times you shadowstep for once. A good run should have about 12-15 in Lornar's Pass. That's 9-12 seconds for just 1/4 of the run. In snake dance you can easily get more. I'm going to count my shadow steps now. >.> [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 22:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Mara is full of shit. Unless you show me a screenshot of his run time, I shall remain skeptical of his ability. I never lost to him when I was still into running on a Dervish. Trust me I was fast. But since the running Meta has changed to womanly title skills I stopped. So prove that Mara can run Lornar's faster than Rogue. Kthx. 19:38, 18 April 2009 :::::No one cares--Relyk 19:40, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I just can't stand liars or people that exaggerate their accomplishments to the point where people worship them. It's bullshit. And I came to the conclusion that Mara is one of those people. 19:43, 18 April 2009 :::::::Xavear The Second and Master Geo Man. Gogo PM. Life 20:35, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::LOL THEM?! You've got to be kidding me. I know who they are. They're not reliable at all. 22:22, 18 April 2009 :::::::::Hate to say it but 1:10 in talus is just not reliable without a video. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 00:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Glow Do you play anymore? I uninstalled a few days ago because I got kind of bored. How is Glow doing? 21:38, 24 June 2009 :It's doing well. It'd be better if you were on >_> If you quit, can I have your account? Oh and Cupcakes joined. XD [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ew cupcakes. And I don't know if I've quit for sure. Your running videos make me sentimental. But I know running will never be like it was. Sigh. 05:08, 28 June 2009 You Should teach me how to run on a warrior, or at least give me an optimum build to do it with. Life 08:34, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Loleasy. Just go to "Great" running builds and pick one. Follow the usage. 16:33, 13 July 2009 Frenzy Derv prof=D/W name="1337 Frenzy Derv" mysticism=10+2 Earthprayers=8+1 Windprayers=12+1+2of Silenceof Mystic SpeedFrenzyRegenerationStabilityBoonInterventionIntervention /build :Nah. Too much healing, not enough iau and such. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 22:10, 1 August 2009 (UTC) lol How did this get deleted? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Too overpowered for even pvx? :o [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 17:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I decided it's boring. --'-Chaos is gay -' 23:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) There's no hope I die every time there an ice imp or siege golem--Relyk 05:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Well i switched to vos and brang feel no pain, did the whole run. Ran snake dance in 6 minutes. Sprint is so slow though. I ran the whole thing with sprint, iau, vos like twice and fnp zzz. there werent many siege golems spawns though thats probably why--Relyk 05:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Just VoS right before Mind Freeze lands. Or then go W/Me. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Eh, we'll get it. Don't worry. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:19, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I believe you are like the first 15 year old male person I show any respect for. Consider that a compliment :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 02:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Haha. Why is that? [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 03:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Life is a stronger 15 year old than rogue :> Life Guardian 03:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Probable because I didn't know neither of you are 15. Oh, and because teens are autists. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm 15 :3. Also, I thought you were a teen. ----~Short 11:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I called myself an autist :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::You autist.----~Short 12:26, December 5, 2009 (UTC)